Italy (Alternate Fallout)
The Kingdom of Italy (Italian: Regno d'Italia) was a pre-war national entity encompassing much of Mediterranean Europe, along with North and East Africa. Italy, being an ally of Nazi Germany, was decimated by Allied nuclear warheads during the Great War, like many other nations on the planet. History Ever since the start of the Second World War, Mussolini aspired to build the Kingdom of Italy into a Neo-Roman state, living up to the glory of Julius Caesar. He invaded Ethiopia in 1935, and then Albania in March of 1939, receiving no correction or punishment as the Leage of Nations. As a result, he fueled himself with self-confidence, deciding to join the Axis to further his agenda. Although he remained neutral during the Reich's Invasion of Poland, he did honor the Pact of Steel on December 25th, 1939, the same day as the Fall of Paris. He prepared an invasion of southern France, but those dreams went unrealized as the French State formed in the area at the beginning of 1940. Instead, he turned to another area in the Meditteranean to fulfill his Empire: North Africa. Moving troops into Libya, he began the offensive against the British Empire starting April 5th, 1940. Initially, the North African campaign went perfectly for the Duce. Using the advice of his more competant generals, he made an offensive similar to the German Blitzkreig. Italian troops maintained a defense line in Libya, but its lack of use made it minor and short lived. The main force quickly stormed the cities of Alexandria, Cairo, and Suez, isolating the British troops fighting in Egypt into the Sinai peninsula and Palestine. Then, the Italians successfully conducted an amphibious assault on the islands of Cyprus and Malta, using them as bases for the Push to Jerusalem. Once the Holy City fell, Mussolini redeployed those troops to the Egyptian frontline, in order to claim the Sudan and reclaim Ethiopia, since the British and Free French claimed much of it. By the beginning of 1943, the Suden fell and thus Ethiopia once again suffered the perils of war. Suffice it to say, the Reclamation of Ethiopia went poorly for the Italians. Combined with an utter lack of resources and infrastructure, troops would take large amounts of time to reclaim small villages, let alone eliminate British prescence completely. Moreover, many Italian troops were redeployed to the Soviet Front, as Mussolini accepted the Reich's request for military aid. The British and Free French failed to reclaim the Sudan and Egypt as they wished, but managed to hold their ground. Despite the tremendous difficulty of the operation, the Italians succeeded and marched into the Jubaland on September 1st, 1946. Meanwhile in Europe, the Italians fought two more enemies: Yugoslavia and Greece. Mussolini initally ignored these two nations as he believed wiping the British off the map held more importance, but with Hitler's war declaration on the two nations, he invaded them to secure his home borders. The Italians never lost any of their own soil to the Yugoslavs or the Greeks, but guerilla warfare significantly stalled the end to the front. On February 1st, 1947, the front finally ended, and Italy staked its Balkan claims. It gained all of the Dalmatian oast while Germany turned Croatia and Serbia in Reichkomissionarats, and all of Greece, save for the bit of Thrace that the Italians ceded to Bulgaria. With the Balkan theatre resolved, the Italians resumed the African one. It was time to crush the British Empire once and for all. With the renewal of the African Theatre, the remnants of the British Empire established their last stand. Apart from a few outpost islands in the Pacific and Atlantic, all that they held existed in East Africa. The gruesome and prolonged battle of Nairobi took almost an entire year, but the Italians eventually gained the upper hand and claimed the city as their own. After the British retreated, the Italians once again conducted Blitzkrieg. By May 30th, 1948, the Allies' last stand occured. In the city of Zanzibar, a coastal port city in the British colonial province of Tanganyika, Mussolini's finest troopers stormed the shores via amphibious assault. The British stood their ground for almost 2 months, but no avail. In the heart of the ruined city, the Italian Kingdom's flag waved on top of the government building in town square. With the Treaty of Pretoria on July 23rd, 1948, the British Empire ceded all lands north of Northern Rhodesia to the Italian Kingdom. Unable to support the remaining Empire, the British dissolved it and King George VI fled to Canada for exile. Although not owning all the same lands Caesar owned, Mussolini's face kept a perpetual smile forever now that he could claim his own Empire. Mussolini quickly established his provinces, which stretched all the way into Tanganyika. The mentioned nation broke away during 1950, but Mussolini could not crush the peacefull rebellion as he was busy building infrastructure and support where needed to maintain his increased empire. The 1950's remained mostly quite for Italy, but it did see several notable events nonetheless. Mussolini ordered his own nuclear weapons research team at the same time as Germany, but only achieved an Italian atom bomb in the summer of 1952. Moreover, Italy cemented itself as a superpower during the 50's. Much of the nation, including the homeland in Europe and in Africa, expanded industrial production and modernization via Mussolini's Postwar Economic Plans, and could sufficiently supply its citizens with the needs and luxuries of a First World nation. Most crucially, the Italians proved their might through the ability to crush violent rebellion in any of their territories, even non-Italian areas. While the Shetland War waged during late 1955 and early 1956, the Italians faced a violent revolt in Greece called The Spartacus Movement. Several nationalist organizations merged to unify against their Italian occupiers, and desired to restore an independence Greece. Suffice it to say, the Italians quickly and efficiently ended the rebellion. After the swift eradication of the Spartacists, everyone understoof the power the Italians now held. Locations Technology Category:Alternate Fallout Category:Countries